The origin of months
History In the beginning, there was no way to catalogue time, and after Tiril came to be, she suggested the idea of recording and documenting time. At first, no one paid her any attention, and so the idea was forgotten for quite some time, but after the original gods and goddesses that we know today had all come into being, Tiril tried to suggest her idea again, to the other gods and goddesses rather than to Helia or Tamashi, who were much too busy playing around in their new world to help with anything serious. The gods accepted the idea and decided that each of them would rule over a certain part of the year. Since Tamashi and Helia never really were a part of this idea, they organized the entire thing themselves. Etheria declined, not wanting to be involved in anything that could be social, and Noverus was barely around to be asked. After multiple fights over who gets what, they decided that they didn't trust Mazera much, due to his dark, shady nature and decided to hold meetings in private, leaving him out of their discussions. Since there had been ten gods and goddesses originally to rule over the years, and they had already evenly divided up the years, they had a problem when they decided to leave Mazera out of it. Eventually they decided that the first born child of the gods would be the one to rule over the first section of the year, so when Admis was born, that job was assigned to her. Mazera thought it was his right to be able to rule over a part of the year so he has always despised Admis, and anyone that had anything to do with her. Children of Admis generally tended to avoid Mazera and any of his relatives by instinct and the stories they had heard of what had been done to others of the sort. After Admis had been assigned to the first part of the year, the others soon claimed their own parts of the year, blessing whichever month they had been assigned to. Months The months are as follows, including traits you would find easier to pick up had you been born in that month; # Adma, ruled by Admis, children born in this month tended to be able to pick up kinds of healing magic much easier than any other kind. # Nybra, ruled by Nybrus, children born in this month either can learn magic to do with plants or animals depending on which half of the month they were born in. # Atra, ruled by Atryx, children born in this month are apt towards learning water magic. # Sala, ruled by Salil, children born in this month may be able to learn how to control the winds around them, or even develop powers which could allow them to fly in some aspect. # Tira, ruled by Tiril, children born in this month, if under a lot of pressure, and focusing on their power intently, have a small chance of being able to manipulate time, if only slightly. # Pyra, ruled by Pyros, children of this month are normally aware of their powers much more than any of the others, since their control over fire is normally triggered by emotions at first. # Laqua, ruled by Laquera, children born in this month can develop powers revolving around light. # Otera, ruled by Oterious, children born in this month can manipulate shadows and darkness around them. # Nata, ruled by Natos, children born in this month are extraordinarily smarter than the rest, and normally have an aptitude to building useful contraptions in a short amount of time, or under an immense amount of pressure. # Reea, ruled by Reeta, children of this month are much more creative than others, and are brilliant in any creative field. With training, some may even be able to bring their creations to life with magic. Each of the first five months have 37 days, whilst the next five all have 36 days. '-=Home=-'